hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 5 (Natural world)
Natural world is the fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *NATHAN makes a little volcano. *CHARLI feels fizzy after opening a bottle of bubbling water. *KATHLEEN pretends to be a little kangaroo inside a pouch. *CHARLI pretends to be a big red kangaroo. *TIM finds termites inside a branch that looks like a didgeridoo. *CHARLI imagines how a magical bush creature would be. *[[Wordplay|KELLIE sings Wordplay.]] *Chats finds a cicada shell and KELLIE pretends to be a cicada. *CHARLI pretends to be a cicada leaving her small shell. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about three animals (Kellie the slug, Tim the grasshopper and Nathan the bee) that always play together, a ladybird (Charli) arrives and wants to play hopscotch with them, but Kellie can't hop and she gets sad. Gallery Nathan S4 E5.png Charli S4 E5 1.png Kathleen S4 E5.png Charli S4 E5 2.png Tim S4 E5.png Charli S4 E5 3.png Kellie Wordplay.png Kellie S4 E5.png Charli S4 E5 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E5.png Songlets ;Shapes in space All is still and quiet, then deep, deep below There's a bubbling red sea that wants to flow Ground starts to rumble, steam begins to hiss Smoke starts to puff, are you ready for this? There's a tremble and a shake, the lava starts to rise When it reaches to the top, it goes boom, boom, boom, boom, boom A volcanic surprise. All is still and quiet, then deep, deep below There's a bubbling red sea that wants to flow Ground starts to tremble, steam begins to hiss Smoke starts to puff, are you ready for this? There's a tremble and a shake, the lava starts to rise When it reaches to the top, it goes boom, boom, boom, boom, boom An explosive surprise. ;Body move #01 Oh, oh, my body's feeling fizzy Oh, oh, it's shaking all around Whizz fizz, whizz fizz Fizzing up and down. Oh, oh, my legs are still fizzing Oh, oh, they're shaking all around Whizz fizz, whizz fizz Fizzing up and down. Oh, oh, my arms are still fizzing Oh, oh, they're shaking all around Whizz fizz, whizz fizz Fizzing up and down. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm a kangaroo, a little kangaroo I'm a joey in a pouch and I'm just new I'm a kangaroo, a little kangaroo And everywhere my mum goes, I go too. I'm a kangaroo, a little kangaroo I'm a joey in a pouch and I'm just new I'm a kangaroo, a little kangaroo Wherever my mum goes, I go too. ;Body move #02 I'm a kangaroo, a big red roo A joey in my pouch and it's just new A kangaroo, a big red roo And everywhere I go, my joey goes too. I'm a kangaroo, a big red roo A joey in my pouch and it's just new A kangaroo, a big red roo And everywhere I go, my joey goes too. ;Making music Termites eating out a didgeridoo Munch, munch, munch and chew, chew, chew Inside the branch of an old gum tree Making an instrument for you and me. Termites eating out a didgeridoo Munch, munch, munch and chew, chew, chew Inside the branch of an old gum tree Making an instrument for you and me. ;Body move #03 Magical bush creatures in a hollow log Jumping around like a green tree frog Pop up when you wanna be above the ground Reach up to find any food that's around Sometimes I hide And it's a lot of fun And I love this spot here in the sun And I love this spot here in the sun. ;Filler song Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay (Yay, wordplay) Today we're going to make a rhyme And we think of one in time Let's find a word that rhymes with me (Me, bee, tree, see) Wordplay, (What do you say?) Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Let's find words that start with A Amazing words we can learn to say (Animal, angel, avocado Astronaut, armadillo) Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Wordplay. ;Word play Cecil the cicada out of the shell But when did he come out? Who can tell? Cecil, Cecil, sing a song with me Stretch out your cicada wings and fly out through the trees. Cedric and Cecil out of their shells When did they come out? Who can tell? Cecil, Cecil, sing a song with me Stretch out your cicada wings and fly out through the trees. ;Body move #04 This shell isn't big enough for me, I've grown too big as you can see Gotta break right out of here, I need some room to move I need to spread my wings, I need to zoom, zoom, zoom Zoom, zoom, zoom. This shell isn't big enough for me, I've grown too big as you can see Gotta break right out of here, I need some room to move I need to spread my wings, I need to zoom, zoom, zoom Zoom, zoom, zoom. ;Sharing stories Carefree and happy No worries, you see I'm feeling great Come, dance with me. Carefree and happy No worries, you see I'm feeling great Come, dance with me. Carefree and happy No worries, you see I'm feeling great Come, dance with me. Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about nature Category:Ep about volcanoes Category:Ep about experiments Category:Ep about fizz Category:Ep about bubbles Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about sleeping bags Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about didgeridoos Category:Ep about wood Category:Ep about termites Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kellie's wordplay Category:Ep about cicadas Category:Ep about shells Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about slugs Category:Ep about grasshoppers Category:Ep about busy bees Category:Ep about ladybirds Category:Ep about hopscotch Category:Ep about friends